Y
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/Ia tak yakin di mana ia berada ataupun di mana jalan keluar. Semua yang ditemuinya hanyalah jalan buntu yang entah bagaimana cara untuk menembusnya. Persis seperti hubungan di antara dirinya dan pujaan hatinya yang takkan pernah menemukan jalan keluar./"Aku cinta kau."/—Bertanya mengapa cinta tak pernah dapat menjadi alasan?/Ye-Min YS&SM/Review?


_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance/angst__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __**semi **__SuGen-couple__ (SunnyxYesung), could be __Out of Character__, and include __**crack**__ pair/couple (YesungxSungmin)__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**_Y_**

_ [_—_Bertanya mengapa cinta tak pernah dapat menjadi alasan?]_

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya malam itu—menunujukkan keangkuhannya, mengguyur segala sesuatu yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Tak ada petir menyambar ataupun dinginnya angin yang berhembus kencang, poin plus tersendiri bagi mereka yang terperangkap di luar sana.

Seorang pria dengan kaos tipis dan _jeans_ panjang berhenti melangkah sesampainya di depan sebuah ayunan yang terletak di taman kota. Hujan masih setia menjatuhkan tetesan dinginnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan. Sepasang matanya memandangi seseorang yang terduduk di hadapannya; berusaha menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan melalui kata-kata.

"Hei." Pemuda yang terduduk dengan pakaian basah kuyup melemparkan senyum kecut tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara. Ia mengayunkan ayunan menggunakan kakinya secara perlahan. Rasa sakit di hatinya berusaha ia abaikan. Namun seperti yang selalu terjadi, ia gagal.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya lelaki yang satunya tak acuh. Sungmin—_namja_ yang sejak awal terduduk di atas ayunan seraya menikmati dinginnya air hujan—hanya diam tak menjawab. Percuma. Memangnya orang yang berada di hadapannya itu tahu apa tentang perasaan di dalam hatinya?

Perasaan sakit, sakit, dan sakit.

Ia mendongak, tetap menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata. Sungmin mencengkram kuat tali ayunan menggunakan tangannya. "Dingin, _Hyung_," gumamnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan retoris Kim Jongwoon. Sepasang mata kelincinya menatap sendu sang _namja_ lebih tua. Kata-kata tak dapat mewakili apapun sekarang; biarkan pandangan mata yang berbicara. _Saat ini ia harus melakukan apa?_

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya. Suara hujan yang menerjang tubuh melengkapi suasana menyesakkan yang keduanya rasakan. Dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang tak berhasil membuat mereka melupakan segala rasa sakit yang seolah menghujam tiada hentinya.

"Hubungan ini tidak akan menemukan titik akhir yang cerah. Untuk apa dilanjutkan?" ucap sang _namja_ Kim setelah sekian lama. Sungmin—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini, hanya tersenyum sendu sebagai tanggapan. Apa yang Jongwoon katakan memang benar.

Sekali lagi keheningan menjadi teman mereka malam itu. Hujan tampaknya tak berniat menghentikan tetes air dingin yang ia jatuhkan. Dan Jongwoon mulai merasa muak. Dengan segalanya. Dengan dirinya, hujan, maupun takdir yang mempermainkan hidup mereka.

"Ayo pulang." Tanpa menolehkan kepala, ia berjalan menjauh menuju di mana mobilnya ia parkirkan. Semakin jauh dari pandangan Sungmin yang kian memburam. Punggung itu… entah sejak kapan tak dapat digapai lagi olehnya. Salah satu fakta yang semakin menorehkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ketika Yesung merasa Sungmin tak mengikuti langkahnya, ia memutar balik tubuhnya; lalu menemukan Lee Sungmin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri jauh dari di mana ia berada.

**_#_**

Cuaca masih terasa dingin hingga Yesung merasa membutuhkan selimut sebagai penghangat tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menarik selimut perlahan, menyelimuti Sungmin agar _namja_ itu tidak sakit keesokan hari dan menyusahkan semua orang.

Lalu, ia memandangi wajah—yang sejak dulu telah menjadi candu terlarang baginya—dengan lekat. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya tanpa sadar. Namun menyadari tak lama lagi ia akan kehilangan sosok di hadapannya, Yesung memejamkan mata penuh harap. Berdoa semoga hari esok takkan datang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini sang pemilik surai hitam merasa bodoh karena telah mengucapkan kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi satu dari jutaan orang bodoh di dunia yang mengatakan kata cinta—tapi tak dapat membuktikannya melalui perbuatan. Yesung merasa lelah dengan hubungannya yang tak tentu arah. Ia bosan dengan orang tuanya yang selalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Yesung ingin bebas, walau hanya kali ini saja.

Sayangnya, seperti seekor burung dalam sangkar, ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bebas.

Kim Jongwoon hanya bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti yang telah takdir tentukan. Ia tak dapat menolak, melawan, ataupun memberontak; karena ia tahu takkan ada yang berubah apapun yang ia lakukan. Hidupnya tak lagi berada di genggaman tangannya, melainkan di genggaman tangan orang tuanya.

Terlalu lama melamun memikirkan kehidupannya membuat dirinya tak sadar bahwa _handphone_-nya tengah berdering, memberitahukan adanya seseorang yang menghubungi. Yesung melihat layar _handphone_ yang menampilkan sebuah nama, kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"Soonkyu-_ya_?" Ia berucap tertahan; takut membangunkan Sungmin yang terlelap di sisinya. "Kau belum tidur? Ya, besok aku akan ke sana." Jeda. Yesung takut menjawab pertanyaan yang _yeoja_ itu lemparkan, tetapi ia tak ingin menjadi pendusta. _"Oppa_-mu bersama denganku sekarang. Hng? Dia menginap di rumahku."

Di seberang sana, tanpa sadar senyum Lee Soonkyu hilang. "_O-oh keurae?" _Gadis mungil itu menatap kosong sebuah foto yang berada di tangannya. Ada tiga orang di sana. Dirinya, sang kakak, juga seseorang yang seminggu lagi akan menjadi suaminya. _"Dia pasti membenciku." _Yesung tersenyum hambar, tak berniat membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan.

"Besok aku akan ke sana bersamanya. Tunggu kami, _ne_?" Kemudian ia terpaku selama beberapa saat akan sepatah kata yang Soonkyu ucapkan. "Mm," jawabnya ambigu. Karena pada nyatanya, Soonkyu tak mengajukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

_"Saranghae…_"

**_#_**

Sungmin berusaha tertawa ceria, membunuh rasa sakit yang terus-menerus menghujam hatinya. Ia memandangi sang adik yang kini mengenakan baju pengantin untuk pernikahannya seminggu lagi. Cantik dan sempurna—sesuai harapan semua orang.

Lalu Yesung keluar dari sebuah ruangan kecil menggunakan jas hitam yang sangat cocok ia kenakan; serasi pula dengan si mempelai wanita. Lagi, Sungmin terperangah, tampak lebih bodoh daripada orang bodoh yang biasa ia lihat.

"_Oppa!_ Kau benar-benar tampan!" puji sang Lee muda dengan senyuman manisnya. Yesung menepuk kepala calon istrinya penuh perasaan, menggumam terima kasih sebagai balasan. Ia tak bisa memuji Lee Soonkyu seperti _yeoja_ itu memujinya—karena Sungmin selalu menjadi yang terindah di matanya.

"_Ya!_ Jangan membuatku iri dengan kemesraan kalian!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka dengan maksud bercanda. "Kalian ini, kenapa baru memilih pakaian seminggu sebelum hari pelaksanaan?" Kakinya melangkah mendekat, membenarkan dasi yang Yesung kenakan.

Soonkyu cemberut mendengar celotehan kakaknya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk lengan sang _namja_ Kim dan berkata, "Jongwoon-_oppa_ selalu sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu. Aku bisa apa?"

Setelah selesai membenahi pakaian Yesung, ia melangkah mundur. Dengan cekatan Sungmin memperhatikan pasangan bahagia di hadapannya. Seharusnya ia senang. Seharusnya ia merasa ingin menangis karena rasa bahagia. Tapi mengapa semua yang ia rasakan hanyalah sesak di dalam dada?

"Aku harus mengurus biaya pakaian ini dulu. Sunny-_ah_, ganti pakaianmu, aku akan segera kembali," ujar Yesung sebelum meninggalkan kakak-beradik Lee sendirian. Sungmin memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan tak terartikan, setelahnya ia menghela napas.

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mempertahankannya. Dan hal itu tak dapat kau lakukan," komentar Sunny seraya berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Kini Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, tersenyum pahit memandangi adiknya.

"Jika aku mempertahankannya, maka kau takkan memilikinya."

_Tidak. _Apa yang Sungmin katakan salah. Sunny mempertahankan Yesung, karena itu ia dapat memilikinya. Ia memiliki Yesung bukan karena Sungmin melepaskan _namja_ bersuara emas itu, namun karena usahanya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia percaya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menampar kedua pemilik marga Lee kembali pada pahitnya kenyataan. Lee Sungmin mendesah ketika mengingat selamanya ia takkan pernah menggenggam pujaan hatinya hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Lee Soonkyu meneteskan air mata ketika mengingat ia berhasil memiliki cintanya, tetapi dengan cara menyakiti kakak kandungnya.

Dan Kim Jongwoon… untuk kesekian kali harus membuang jauh egonya, memendam rasa sakitnya. Mencoba mengakui bahwa ia telah kehilangan cinta terakhirnya. Mencoba menerima fakta bahwa seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya bukanlah orang yang dicintainya, melainkan adik dari orang yang dicintainya.

**_#_**

_Langit jingga di atas sana menandakan sore akan segera berganti malam. Angin pantai yang sejuk bertiup mengacak rambut dua lelaki di ujung sana. Pemuda yang bersurai hitam menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang satunya, seolah jika ia lengah sedikit saja, semua kebahagiaan di hidupnya akan lenyap tak tersisa._

_"Sungmin-_ah_."_

_Si pemilik tangan yang digenggam menolehkan kepala_—_menatap penuh tanya. Suara bariton yang begitu dicintainya itu selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya ketika bimbang memikirkan arah hubungan mereka ke depannya. Selalu berhasil meyakininya._

_"Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah." _

_Sungmin merasa sebuah benda tumpul menusuk hatinya. Menikah selalu menjadi topik yang dibencinya_—_karena ia takkan pernah bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan ketika pemuda yang dicintainya itu berkata akan menikah dan secara tak langsung meninggalkannya, Sungmin seolah mati rasa._

_"Benarkah? Selamat, _Hyung_."_

Namja_ yang lebih tinggi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja mengalah dan menerima apa yang takdir berikan dengan senyuman pahit di wajahnya. "Kali ini saja, haruskah aku memberontak dan pergi meninggalkan segalanya demi bersamamu?"_

_Lee Sungmin ingin berteriak mengiyakan. Namun hal itu hanya membuktikan betapa egoisnya dia. Apakah pria di sisinya, Yesung, harus kehilangan segalanya hanya demi hidup bersama seseorang seperti dirinya?_

_"Mengorbankan segalanya demi bersamaku? Maka aku akan menjadi orang paling egois di dunia, _Hyung_." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung perlahan, pandangan sepasang mata _foxy-_nya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia terluka._

_"_Hyung_," panggilnya pelan. "Setidaknya katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menikah dengan_nya_."_

_Yesung terdiam, menolak memandang sepasang mata _namja_ yang dicintainya karena takut segalanya akan terbongkar. Namun Sungmin cukup pintar untuk mengetahui segalanya. Setidaknya ia dapat melihat bahwa Yesung benar-benar akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ yang merupakan adik kandungnya. Ia sudah terlalu mengerti lelaki di sampingnya seperti ia mengerti tentang dirinya._

_"Sudah kuduga." Sang _namja_ Lee berjalan menjauh. "Aku mencintai calon suami adikku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi bukan aku yang menginginkannya."_

_Yesung berjalan mendekat, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan dirinya itu dari belakang. "Kau mau mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta padaku adalah sebuah kesalahan?" Kemudian Sungmin membalas dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban._

_"Aku cinta kau."_

_"Cinta takkan pernah menjadi alasan yang dapat meruntuhkan segala permasalahan. Ini bukan drama, _Hyung_."_

Namja_ yang lebih tua terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan. "Aku tahu." Ia melepas pelukannya, memutar tubuh Sungmin agar ia dapat menatap pemuda _aegyo_ itu seperti yang selama ini biasa ia lakukan._

_Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua menit bagi keduanya untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka._

**_#_**

Lee Sungmin berjalan santai di tengah taman labirin buatan tepat pada belakang gereja. Ia tak yakin di mana ia berada ataupun di mana jalan keluar. Semua yang ditemuinya hanyalah jalan buntu yang entah bagaimana cara untuk menembusnya.

_Persis seperti hubungan di antara dirinya dan Yesung yang takkan pernah menemukan jalan keluar._

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, seharusnya acara di dalam sana telah selesai dengan suka cita. Adiknya akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya. Sempurna. Kehidupan layaknya dongeng pasti akan menanti mereka di masa depan.

Air matanya nyaris terjatuh ketika mengingat semua yang telah ia lewati bersama seorang Kim Jongwoon beberapa tahun belakangan. Seharusnya dari dulu ia tahu hubungan mereka takkan berjalan mulus seperti hubungan orang normal di sekitarnya; karena hubungannya dengan _namja_ Kim itu memang tak normal.

"Kau di sini ternyata."

Sungmin menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar itu di telinganya. Di belakangnya, Yesung tersenyum kecil—masih dalam balutan jas hitam yang mereka pilih bersama minggu lalu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara Yesung hingga akhirnya dapat menemukan dirinya, namun hal itu tak lagi mengganggu pikirannya sekarang.

Karena pada akhirnya ia sadar, di manapun ia berada, sejauh apapun ia terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang dalam, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menemukanya.

Dan itu Kim Jongwoon. Yesung-nya.

"Kenapa kau menghilang di tengah acara? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana setelah acara itu selesai. Ternyata kau berada di sini." Secuil kebahagiaan Sungmin rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa Yesung masih mempedulikannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Ayo keluar dari taman labirin sialan ini."

Mereka berjalan tak beriringan; Yesung beberapa langkah di depan, sedangkan Sungmin, sekali lagi hanya bisa menatap punggung sang _hyung_ dari belakang. Ketika mereka telah berada di jalur terakhir dan pintu keluar terlihat oleh mata, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya; begitu pula dengan Yesung yang menyadari _namja_ di belakangnya tak melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku akan pergi."

Pemuda yang lebih tua berpura-pura tak mengerti arti kata pergi yang Sungmin katakan. Yesung merasa sesak tak tertahankan di dadanya, kemudian bertanya dengan suara yang tercekat. "Pergi?"

Langit berawan gelap di atas sana, kali ini Sungmin berharap hujan takkan menemaninya. "Amerika. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku di sana." Ia melangkah ringan menuju pintu keluar, lalu berhenti tepat selangkah di depannya.

"Kau harus pergi?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sungmin karena _namja_ manis itu adalah bagian hidupnya. "Kenapa?" sambungnya lirih—tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara bersikap dingin seolah tak merasakan apapun seperti yang dua minggu terakhir ini ia lakukan.

_"Hyung-ah_, kau mau aku menderita karena melihatmu bahagia bersama adikku sendiri?" Lee Sungmin menengadah menatap awan. Tetes pertama air hujan jatuh tepat di atas wajahnya. Semua cukup adil—hujan telah menggantikan air matanya. Ia tak perlu menangis sebagai pelampiasan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Begitu pula denganku. Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, _Hyung_."

Yesung menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal di balik jasnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak melukai Lee Sungmin dengan pegangan bahwa pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja. Dan benar, dari luar Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja. Justru dialah yang sebenarnya tak baik-baik saja.

"Di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, berjanjilah kau takkan melepasku apapun yang terjadi," bisik Sungmin seraya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Hatinya seolah teriris ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut melalui mulutnya. Kenapa harus di kehidupan yang selanjutnya? Kenapa tidak di kehidupan yang sekarang saja?

Tangannya bergerak mendorong pintu kayu di depannya perlahan. Yesung ingin menahan sosok itu namun tak kuasa, ia ingin berteriak agar sosok Sungmin tak pergi meninggalkannya tapi tenggorokannya terasa begitu mencekat.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, Minnie-_ya_? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Dan harapannya pupus ketika Sungmin menggelengkan kepala pelan—dengan senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Jika kau melakukannya maka aku takkan bisa melanjutkan hidupku lagi. Mungkin aku akan tetap pergi, tetapi hatiku selamanya tertawan di sini."

Sungmin melangkah keluar, namun lagi-lagi terhenti ketika sang _namja_ Kim memanggilnya—menggunakan nama kecilnya yang dulu biasa Yesung gunakan. "Minnie-_ya_! Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku berjanji akan menjadi milikmu tanpa peduli rintangan apa yang akan kuhadapi." Lagi, Sungmin tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

Kemudian ia melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan segalanya di balik pintu keluar labirin karena ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya—tanpa bayang-bayang Kim Jongwoon, dimulai dari sekarang hingga selamanya. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal; karena mereka telah berjanji akan bertemu dan bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya, apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Sungmin mendapati sang adik dalam balutan baju pengantin putih tengah duduk di atas bangku kayu dalam diam. Ia mengulum senyum seraya mengucapkan kata selamat. Tetapi Sunny sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, _Oppa_?"

"Tentu saja."

Lee Soonkyu menghela napas. Ia telah menunggu selama nyaris setengah jam di luar taman labirin, dan dugaannya tepat. "Yesung-_hyung_ berada di dalam. Cepat susul dia." Sungmin berjalan mendekati adiknya, memeluk Sunny walau tanpa balasan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Dongsaeng-a_." Setelah melepaskan pelukan singkat itu, ia berjalan pergi, menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Sang Lee muda menangis bersamaan dengan hujan yang seketika turun dengan derasnya. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam labirin melalui pintu keluar; dan langsung menemukan Yesung tak jauh dari di mana ia berada.

"_Oppa!_" Sunny berhenti tepat di depan Yesung yang menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan sang suami yang sama sekali tak bergerak. "Aku ingin kalian bahagia. Tapi aku juga ingin bahagia. Sekali ini saja, kumohon biarkan aku bersikap egois, _Oppa_."

Yesung tahu—walau hujan menutupi segalanya—bahwa Sunny menangis dan merasa bersalah. Ia merengkuh istrinya dalam pelukan, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan. Berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan salah siapapun juga.

Lee Sungmin telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Hanya akan ada Lee Soonkyu sekarang, dan Yesung harus terbiasa. Karena inilah hidupnya dan ia harus menjalaninya. Hingga akhir, atau bahkan hingga ia hidup kembali dan bertemu Lee Sungmin di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Ah, dan ya, masih bertanya mengapa cinta tak pernah dapat menjadi alasan?

"_Saranghae_, Soonkyu-_ya_."

Karena semudah itulah sepatah kata cinta dapat terucapkan.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: Super Junior's Fifth Album – Mr. Simpe; Y_

_Another already-published-fict-but-gotta-published-again =)) I love Girls' Generation, so don't bash them if I use their name in my fict, kay?^^_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


End file.
